Cleaning appliances having a powered drive mechanism are known. For example, many vacuum cleaners include motors to propel the vacuum cleaner across a surface to be cleaned. Some of these vacuum cleaners include a handle to allow a user to maneuver the vacuum cleaner. Other vacuum cleaners are autonomously propelled. Autonomous vacuum cleaners receive directions via a remote signal or they can be programmed to move across a floor.
In addition to automatically propelled vacuum cleaners, sweepers having a powered brushroll are also known. Typically, a motor drives the brushroll. The brushroll rotates and contacts dirt and other debris to propel it into a dust cup located adjacent the brushroll.